


A hot and steamy session.

by YouLikeShitStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeShitStuff/pseuds/YouLikeShitStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a short story about my buddy, Tim. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hot and steamy session.

Tim was sitting at his computer writing various fanfics for his favourite undertale AUs, such as overtale, innertale and outertale. While typing out word 5000 of his fanfic, he stopped, stroked the screen and said, "I wish I had a real cow-lady to fuck." Suddenly, the words from the screen melted off and formed into an actual cow-lady. "Wowie! You're a real cow-lady!", exclaimed Tim. Then, the cow-lady ripped off his pants, threw him on the bed and started fisting his asshole. Being the dribbling, autistic, faggot retard that he is, Tim started masturbating and moaning and cumming all over himself. "I never knew dreams came true", Tim thought to himself.  
Meanwhile, in reality, Tim was lying with his fist up his ass, a heroin needle hanging out his arm and his mother stroking his head while alternating between saying, "No, my son.", and, "My son. No." Tim choked to death on his own saliva and vomit.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim, love you. God bless ya, kid.


End file.
